


Blood Moon

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Femslash February [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Bratty has a unique suggestion for a date night.





	Blood Moon

“Hey, Catty, you wanna, like, have a date night tonight?”

Catty, who was currently lying back on the bed, rolled over onto her stomach, eyes sparkling. “Of course I’m always up for a date night! What did you wanna do?”

Bratty showed Catty her phone. “There’s this thing happening tonight called a ‘blood moon.’ Apparently it’s some big deal to humans, so I thought it must be pretty wicked cool. You wanna, like, I dunno, hang around outside tonight and see what it is?”

Catty was a bit skeptical; to her, a date night usually meant camping out in the living room while watching romance or horror movies and eating junk food. But honestly, she tended to like doing almost anything with Bratty. “Okay, I guess we could do that. Can we, like, eat popcorn and stuff while we’re doing that.”

“Yeah, sure, I don’t see why not.”

So that evening, Bratty and Catty parked themselves outside on their apartment balcony and stared up at the sky. Unfortunately, it was rather cloudy and thus hard to find the moon.

Catty munched on her popcorn impatiently. “Not to be rude or anything, but this is kind of a bust.”

“I know that,” Bratty retorted, annoyed. “I didn’t know it was supposed to be cloudy.”

Catty sighed, but she stayed out for the sake of her girlfriend.

It was lucky she did, because within the hour the clouds parted enough for the girls to get a full view of a huge orange-red moon.

“Oh my god, that’s so _creepy,”_ Catty breathed incredulously.

“Isn’t it?” Bratty’s eyes were wide. “Do you think it means anything?”

“What, like, psychically, or something? I dunno, I’m not into that stuff.” Catty shrugged. “No wonder they call it a blood moon, though. It’s creepy. I kinda wanna go back inside.”

They did, deciding to cuddle up on the couch for the rest of their date night. Catty snuggled back into Bratty. “You know, that moon kind of put me in the mood for horror movies. You wanna watch that new one on Netflix?”

“Sure thing!” Bratty said as she turned the television on.

And so they were content watching horror movies for the rest of the night, barely noticing the moon casting its reddish glow through the windows of their apartment.


End file.
